Zira's Palace
Zira's Palace was a large durasteel complex located in Arizona. Originally erected as a science tower, the buildings eventually fell into the hands of the Empress, Zira Miranda Grover. While the structure underwent many additions in the way of fortification and technological advances, the basic structure of the complex remained the same throughout its existence. Composed of a central rotunda and a taller spire adjacent to it, the ridge-side retreat also boasted an underground hangar and maintenance bay. Deep in the monastery's subterranean chambers, Zira Miranda Grover made a throne room which sat on top of a pit that housed a pet monster. The Empress used the beast for a dual purpose: protection and entertainment. At the flick of a switch, a concealed suction pit in the floor of the chamber could deposit a threatening guest into an inescapable arena while onlookers could watch as the beast made short work of its meal. Description Zira’s Palace was a large durasteel complex located at the fringes of the Arizona desert in the United States of America. While the structure underwent many additions in the way of relevancy and technological advances, the basic structure of the complex remained the same throughout its existence. In whole, its shape resembled an Imperial shuttle from the Star Wars saga. Composed of a central rotunda and a taller spire adjacent to it, the ridge-side retreat also boasted a hangar and maintenance bay. Deep in the tower’s chambers, Zira made a throne room which sat on top of a pit that housed an alien monster. Throne Room Zira Grover made her throne room deep in the chambers of the palace complex. Accessed by a winding stairway, the throne room’s air was constantly filled with the sounds of music per Zira’s delight in live song. Reclining on a large throne, Zira could oversee the gathered masses she permitted to enjoy her company. Behind Zira was the door to her majordomo’s own private quarters which allowed quick arrival to join her. The likes of assassins and mercenaries filled out the often crowded alcoves of the chamber. At the center of the room, the polished metal floor gave way to a viewing screen which looked up upon a large arena where Zira’s beasts would fight, entertaining the queen and her guests. Amongst the beasts were Zira’s unnamed alien and a noil. A suction pit set in front of Zira’s throne could be activated by a trigger mechanism in the queen’s armrest, forcibly escorting threatening or otherwise bothersome guests into the arena to be devoured. The throne room was beyond welcome to Zira’s private band. The band, headlining vocalists Thomas and Makenzie, performed at Zira’s whim, occupying a band room above the chamber. The largest alcove in the room, hosting the stairs to the dancers’ pit, band lounge, and the private elevator that ferried Zira up to her private chambers, was also home to a wall of trophies collected by Zira. Amongst these items were the taxidermied heads of several beasts and, for a short time, Helen. The levels below the throne room were prison cells for Zira’s enemies, dungeons whose occupants often suffered a slow, public death. The meeting room that sat opposite the prison facility was overseen by Tom Harper, a sadistic worker who oversaw that assessment of anyone that would see service in Zira’s palace. Additionally, it was in these dank levels that the guards resided with their families. The males maintained order in the palace, while their women raised their children and kept the palace tidy. History Early history The palace was originally built in 1971 as a luxurious science tower. It wasn’t until 1991 that the Zira Miranda Grover, recently elected Queen, discovered the structure, ousted the scientists and seized the monastery. Erecting a throne room at the top floor, Zira made the tower her palace. To make up, Zira paid the scientists 5 thousand dollars in cash. As Zira’s empire grew in reputation and power, more and more miscreants began to occupy the palace. Zira captured and employed many guards, allowing their families to reside in a wing of the palace in exchange for security. The queen occupied the palace for decades, dividing her time between this business and relaxation. 2016 battle Helen McKeen was brought prisoner for failing to pay up, and Zira chained her to the end of the throne room. However, the Boy-Team wanted Helen back, and to do so, they concocted an elaborate plan. First, Anakin Organa sent a message to a guard to give to Zira. The guard successfully delivered Anakin’s message, which asked to bargain for Helen. Zira, bemused, rejected the offer. Afterward, the queen listened to her musicians sing “Beautiful Life,” as her slave, Thomas Carter, danced for her. Demanding a repeat, Zira tried to bring Thomas to her, but he resisted and Zira pressed her suction button and would have let her pet monster eat him had Summer Petersen not arrived disguised as Xydarone and pulled a bomb out and threatened to make it explode. Petersen and Carter remained in a dorm, waiting for evening. Later that night, Summer freed Helen from her bonds. However, Zira caught her and Helen. Helen tried to bargain with the gangster, saying that she was at war, but Zira said it was too late. Helen was put in a cell while Summer was taken as Zira’s new slave. Anakin arrived the following day and was able to gain entry through Force usage, despite Zira’s order not to allow the Jedi to enter. Zira’s majordomo presented the Jedi to his master and Anakin demanded that Zira free Helen and Summer, or else face her destruction. Zira refused and Anakin pulled a gun on her, at which point Zira activated the trapdoor and sent Anakin into the death pit. However, Anakin dropped a gate on the monster’s head, killing the beast and infuriating the monarch. As punishment, Zira ordered that Anakin and Helen be executed by being fed to a gargoyle, a creature that dwelled in a nearby cave. Only Summer was spared from execution as Zira found her attractive and had other plans for her. Zira and her entourage traveled aboard her private limousine, while the prisoners were carried on a repulsor-lift. On the way, Summer attempted to watch the proceedings out the window, but Zira would not allow it and said that she would soon learn to appreciate her. Later, once they reached the pit, Zira offered the prisoners a chance to beg for mercy. Anakin warned Zira once more, but the queen ignored it and ordered them to be thrown in. Just as Anakin was to be thrown to the gargoyle, Helen tossed Anakin’s lightsaber from her belt. Anakin immediately launched an attack against the guards, causing a state of panic to break out onboard the limo. Amid the chaos, Summer danced briefly to distract Zira. During the distraction, Summer jumped behind Zira, wrapped her chain around the Empress, and strangled her to death. After being freed from her restraints by Anakin, they met on the top of the limo. Summer pointed the deck gun into the bowels of the car and set it off. Escaping to one of the speeders, the successful group sped away from the exploding vehicle. Abandonment The palace eventually was shut down, the gates refusing to open for anyone. While many of Zira Grover's relatives or opponents attempted to take the palace, the walls were impenetrable and it eventually fell into abandonment. Candy Man crashlanded at the Palace after leaving New York. Known employees *Zira Miranda Grover *Jim Newman *Tailor *Twelve guards **Taylor Carter **Justin Bellamy **Ten unidentified others *Local chef *Mackenzie *Musicians and dancers *Thomas Carter *Erica Chamberlain *Army of 1200 men *Helen McKeen Appearances * Category:Palaces